Adjusting Time
by VulnerableEdward
Summary: Time after Rosalie was changed, the fights between Edward and Rosalie leads Carlisle to step in. Warning: Spanking/Corporal Punishment. M for Mild Language in later chapters. Canon AU
1. The Problem

Title: Adjusting Time

Summary: Time after Rosalie was changed, the fights between Edward and Rosalie leads Carlisle to step in. Warning: Spanking/Corporal Punishment. M for Mild Language in later chapters. Canon AU

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: There will be corporal punishment in later chapters. Stop Now if you can't handle it.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 1: The Problem

Carlisle POV

I sighed again when I heard the yells fill the room. This was how I was greeted every time I entered my home after a long day in the hospital. Gone were the days when I dreaded coming home to only be alone and catch up on some reading. Now, I barely had time to keep up with my patient files with all these chaos.

Esme wanted to spend time with me, Edward wanted to complain, and Rosalie wanted a apology over and over again. I don't know who was more miserable, me or them.

It wasn't like this before I had changed Rosalie. Edward was always calm and busy with new collage classes and his piano. He rarely spoke unless it was to ask how my day was. Esme was the only one who quietly greeted me, which made Edward run away, using the excuse of hunting. It seemed to me like changing Rosalie ended my honeymoon phase.

"That's not the only thing she ended!" Edward yelled from his room.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his eavesdropping. Usually I would chastised him for it, but right now I was too tired.

"Hi, dear. I'm glad you're back." Esme hugged me, taking my medical bag for me.

I smiled as I kissed her forehead and layed down next to her on our bed.

"Carlisle, dear.." Esme murmured as I held her close to me.

I hummed.

"I wanted to talk about Rosalie and Edward."

My eyes flew open, and my mood also went out the window.

I reluctantly moved a little away to give her some space. I grabbed her wrist to my lips and I made eye contact with her. "What's on your mind, my love."

"Carlisle, I love both Edward and Rosalie, you know I do."

I rolled my eyes, nodding. _I bet you love them._

"They're wonderful." she continued, ignoring my annoying gesture.

_Yes, they're just perfect darlings._

"But..."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "But..." I prompted.

She sighed, looked at me sadly, "I think you should talk to both of them. They have been breaking all the furniture in each other rooms. Today Edward broke Rosalie's favorite hairbrush when Rosalie broke his collectible CDs. I had to leave the house just to get away from the screams. I tried talking to them but if one understands, the other starts acting up. If I calm Edward then Rosalie loses her temper and vise versa. Please, do something. I don't want to buy any new furniture, you know I don't like to waste your money this way. We need the money for Edward's education, and moving around.."

"Honey, stop.." I shook my head making her stop protesting. She just didn't understand the amount of money I had. She always had trouble using my money. "It's our money, remember? We're both in this together. Now, can we get back to the topic? Are you saying that Rosalie and Edward are getting out of control?"

She nodded, causing me to groan. I had hoped Rosalie would mate with Edward, but now I could see I had been very wrong. I guess it was time to talk with Edward. I couldn't talk to Rosalie again. She had been the most unreasonable person since she found out I changed her. She cursed me for changing her and not letting her die. It was my weakness of not letting her go to waste that caused all this. She wouldn't have had this life if I hadn't changed her. After her temper started to be directed toward others, I had explained to Edward to just let it go. She could get used to this life or leave. Either way I didn't want Edward or Esme to fight with her. However, my plan didn't last long. As soon as Rosalie was rejected by Edward for taking her as his mate, she had been vicious both physically and mentally toward Edward. Edward had lost all patience once Rosalie started to attack him mentally. She disturbed him from all his regular activities and lose his temper on her.

I had a little thought that maybe this hate will turn into love but seeing how things were turning drastic, that wasn't going to happen.

"I will talk to Edward." I kissed Esme in assurance.

"What about Rosalie?"

I stood up, unbuttoning the sleeves of my shirt.

"I tried talking to Rosalie and thought she would calm down if everyone left her alone. Edward's actions are just provoking her." I went to open the closet and to change the hospital shirt I had on.

"But its Rosalie whose provoking Edward. Edward never lost his temper this way." she argued.

I rolled my eyes. In the hours I was away from the house, Edward had turned into her favorite son. She had even bragged about Edward to people in my hospital when she visited.

"I know Rosalie is also provoking Edward, too. But I can't make Rosalie understand, she keeps making me feel guilty about changing her. Maybe I can send Edward to a university. He can come back when Rosalie is not longer as temperamental. I think these early years into immortality is causing this." I had thought Rosalie's temper would calm down after her newborn years. However, I was beginning to see that Edward's guess might have been right, Rosalie has bought her… tenacity or pigheadedness with her from her human life instead of some talent like some vampires.

"No," Esme stood up next to me, pulling the white shirt from my hand, and handing me another one. "I don't want Edward to go, I was thinking of maybe just explaining to them to stop all this nonsense and calling it truce. I won't let Edward go anywhere, we just got him back."

I sighed as Esme reminded me about the time Edward had left us to pursuit on drinking human blood. His ten years departure was still fresh in my wife's mind.

"Okay, I won't send Edward anywhere, but I'll talk to him." I reasoned.

She nodded, as she kissed me.

A/N: I know it's short chapter but it's a start.


	2. No Excuse

Title: Adjusting Time

Summary: Time after Rosalie was changed, the fights between Edward and Rosalie leads Carlisle to step in. Warning: Spanking/Corporal Punishment. M for Mild Language in later chapters. Canon AU

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: There will be corporal punishment in later chapters. Stop Now if you can't handle it.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Chapter 2: No Excuse

Carlisle POV

After making sure that Esme had taken Rosalie to hunt, I went into Edward's room. He was laying on his bed, with his music on full volume. You would think I was torturing the boy, with the way he was making miserable faces.

"You're not torturing me, but the creature you bought in this house, is!" Edward growled, turning his back to me.

I sighed, "Please turn off the music; I would like to have a serious talk with you."

After some groaning, Edward finally got up and did as he was told.

"Thank you." I commented sarcastically. "Now let's talk. Do you remember the discussion we had about you giving Rosalie some space?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Edward's eyes turned black, "why are you talking to me about this? You should be talking to Rosalie. She broke my collectible edition CD. It was made in 1920! I can never get it back!"

My gaze hardened, I suddenly understood he had been eavesdropping on Esme and I's personal conversation. Something he knew he was not supposed to do.

As I blocked my thoughts, Edward's eyes also changed to pleading. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

I shook my head, _No excuse. _"You know you're not allowed to listen when Esme and I are talking. We have been over this, Edward."

He shook his head, immediately trying to defend himself.

"Enough, Edward." I stopped him firmly. "We will deal about this later, "

He opened his mouth to argue but bit his lip when I looked at him in warning.

"First I want to talk about Rosalie. What I am about to say to you, I want you to listen completely without interruption. No-"

I took one step forward when Edward stood up to protest.

"Edward, you are already on thin ice with your little 'couldn't help it' move. I mean it, I want no interruption. You will get your say, but I want you to hear me out completely."

He balled up his lips and looked at me pleadingly. After I was sure he wasn't going to interrupt, I started to explain.

"Edward, I know Rosalie is crossing her limits when it comes to our tolerance. I know she is turning vicious. I know everything that she is doing. I see it all. She isn't just rude to you; she has been doing the same thing with me. At first I didn't say anything because I wanted her to get used to this life. Now it's been awhile, and on top she had to deal with your rejection, which made her worse. I will try to talk to her again, but I was thinking if you gave her one week. One week of ignoring every little thing she does, from ignoring her mentally to physically, just ignoring her. If she annoys you mentally, go hunting. If she annoys you physically, just avoid. One week of playing cold turkey on her. I want to see what she does if she gets no response. You can join me in the hospital or go to a local library and work on some project for Esme. I don't know but just do anything in your power to ignore Rosalie for a week."

I could see wheels in Edward's mind turning, as he thought about my request. I knew it might not work but I think I could find her problem if Edward and I both didn't give her the satisfaction of her getting under our skin.

"May I say something now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I've been doing that exact thing since you changed her Carlisle, honestly I can't handle it anymore." he begged for understanding.

"I'm only asking for a week, Edward." I reasoned.

"What will a week change?"

"It will give me prove, if she really is miserable as she acts. Edward, this can't go on forever. I will put a stop to it. Either Rosalie will stay with us, or she will go someplace else." I stated.

"And what if she doesn't want either of that?" his voice grew small.

I turned away to hide my pain from him, "I will grant her the wish of death."

I heard Edward gasped, "What does that mean, Carlisle?"

I shut my eyes, but didn't turn around. "If she is not happy, the least I could do is giving her some peace. I will send her to Italy and she can choose which way she wants to go."

"What does Esme think about this?"

I winced, "I don't know, I haven't discussed it with her. I know Esme will be against it. She will keep Rosalie no matter how Rosalie is. I'm afraid Rosalie will turn her moods on Esme. I can't take that chance. I won't stand for anyone hurting Esme. I want Esme to also see that if Rosalie is truly unhappy. This might make it easier on Esme to accept it. I don't wish to do this Edward, but I see no other choice. Tell me, does Rosalie think about leaving or anything around those thoughts?"

"No," I heard Edward say, "She's mostly thinking of hating both of us, not leaving."

I turned back around, "anyhow, that is what will happen. This whole week we will let her be and let her do what she wants."

"But what if she breaks my CDs again?" he narrowed his eyes in rage.

I rolled my eyes, "enough, Edward. You will avoid Rosalie at all costs. If one slightest disagreement happens between you and Rosalie, you will be punished severely, regardless if it's Rosalie's fault." I ordered.

"That's not fair!-" Edward hissed.

"Edward, you will be punished severely, regardless if its Rosalie's fault," I cut him off and repeated sharply, "is that understood?" I growled softly.

"Edward," I stated coldly when he just glared.

I knew he was thinking about challenging me, he knew I wouldn't tolerate it. He also knew if he pushed, his rear would be on fire before he could blink.

After a few seconds, he lowered his head toward the ground, "understood, sir." he answered softly.

I nodded, "very well, come with me." I blocked my thoughts from him in that moment.

"Carlisle?" he looked at me in confusion as to why I was blocking. His eyes grew a little in fright.

"Come on," I walked downstairs to my office, and made sure he was following behind me. Once we came into the office, I pulled out a sticker from my desk drawer.

He groaned as he noticed I placed the sticker against the wall, up to my height. "Carlisle, no...Please, I'm sorry; I won't do it again..." He realized this was the time I will deal with his eavesdropping.

I ignored his pleas and took his arm and marched him to the wall. "I want your nose, right here." I pointed. I knew he would have to stand on his toes to reach his nose on the sticker.

He moaned, as he stood, his nose firmly on the sticker and shut his eyes.

"One hour, if I see any movement, or hear any sound out of you, it will be double."

I went to my desk and started to read my medical journal and ignored Edward's presence all together. I knew Esme would also agree with me when she realized Edward was listening to us. That little stunt was unacceptable to both of us and Edward knew it well.

**A/N: I was very happy with the reviews and it gave me the push to write more. I know this chapter didn't have a lot importance but I am getting there. Just stick with me. **


End file.
